Bedazzled
by Panties Inspector
Summary: The huh huh brothers' day pattern is broken when Sena decides to stick around. could be taken as brothers/Sena or as a sappy tale of FRIENDSHIP.


Thank for this. i got the idea from her review on love love heart pounding manor. you can take this whole thing as yaoi or friendship. i don't really care which though it seems a little fruity to me.

* * *

It had started out a normal day. Jyuumonji had walked over to Kuroki's House and yelled at his window to wake him up. Then the two walked over to Toganou's and repeated the process, just like they did everyday. They got on the train, got to school thought about skipping practice because _it was just too damn early_ then went anyway. They slept through or ignored most of their classes, fought about who'd go get lunch then slept some more. Just as always. Then debated going to practice again because _being near Hiruma was just too creepy_ but went anyway. Just like always. But as they were changing back into their uniforms after practice taking their sweet time, as always, they realized that Sena was still there with them.

Jyuumonji turned to him "What do you want?"

He hadn't meant to sound offensive but apparently Sena thought he had by judging by the obvious flinch. Kuroki and Toganou turned to look at him too creating a wall of muscle. Needless to say it didn't help poor Sena.

"Um w-well yo-you see um--" Sena stammered regretting ever thinking of this.

The brothers looked at him blankly. Sena gulped and screwed up his courage. He thrust the bag he had being carrying at the brothers, shaking the whole time. "HERE!"

The brothers looked from him to the bag and back, perplexed. Kuroki took the bag and Toganou took a strap from him. He opened the bag and Jyuumonji put his hands inside. What he pulled from the bag scarred the boys irreversibly. It was a red letter jacket with black detailing and glittering in the light was the most horrifying thing known to men. Bedazzle. Embedding on the back of the jacket was "TOGANOU" and under it his number "53" in glimmering plastic gems. The brothers all stood stock-still, frozen in shock and horror. Sena, misreading their reaction, seemed to regain some confidence.

"Well in home ec. We were told to make clothing for a group and I want to make jackets like football players were in America for the whole team but the teacher said in the amount of time given it was impossible. So I made them for you guys since you're like a team all of your own. I-I hope you like them." Sena's voice faded and he looked down at the ground. The brothers looked at each other then at Sena, they sighed. Jyuumonji passed Toganou and Kuroki their jackets and stare forlornly at his own. All of the boys could feel their reputations crumbling just by touching the jackets.

Figuring that Sena was still enough of a pussy to get upset over this crap Jyuumonji decided it was best to thank him, no matter how painful and soul –crushing it was.

"Uh, gee thanks Sena. It's …great, yeah…" Jyuumonji choked out. Kuroki and Toganou snapped to look at him, their faces clearly showing that they thought he was completely _in-fucking-sane_. Juumonji's return look spoke volumes to the other boys.

"Yeah, this is awesome." Kuroki wanted to die the minute he said it.

"Best thing I ever got" Toganou had already started morphing the scenario into one from a manga as a means of coping with the intense lameness.

Sena positively glowed at the comments. The brother's heart's all skipped a beat and they silently agreed that the social death they were facing was completely worth it.

"That's great! Then could I please see them on you?" Sena asked innocently unknowingly adding salt to the concrete mix. They shakily agreed and took off their blazers and put on the jackets as slowly and humanly possible as they tried to cling to the last vestiges of their pride.

"Wow! You guys look great! I'm pretty good at this!" the brothers all sunk deeper into despair. "Say why don't we all go home together?"

The brothers stiffened. "Sorry we can't Hiruma wants use to do some shit so we have to stay for a while maybe another time" Toganou replied coolly

Sena looked a heart disheartened. "Oh, well, okay…some other time then" He flashed them a smile then turned to leave. "Bye guys! See you tomorrow! "

"Yeah see ya!" the trio smiled and waved until Sena was out of sight.

"Let's get out of this shit!"

"FUCK YEAH!"

"Nice save there Toganou."

"Thanks, I'm good on my feet." Toganou said as he pulled out a manga.

The friends all left the clubhouse and made their way to the train, laughing and yelling as usual. But the all knew that the other two would take the god awful jacket and put it somewhere special because Sena had made it for _them_ and they sure as hell weren't going to let something that precious go without a fight. No fucking way.


End file.
